planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lake
Lake is an evolved female chimpanzee who appears in War for the Planet of the Apes. Lake is also the wife of the late Blue Eyes, the daughter-in-law of the late Caesar and the late Cornelia, and the sister-in-law/guardian of Cornelius, as well as a member of the Ape Council. Biography Birth and Childhood Lake was born in the Ape Village of Muir Woods Park to unknown parents, around the time Blue Eyes was born. Lake and Blue Eyes were close when they were children and played all the time, until Blue Eyes started wanting to be with boys his age and hunt. War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations When Blue Eyes was leaving with Rocket, Ray, Malcolm, Ellie and Alexander to search for threats South, Lake approached him asking him if he was going to leave without saying goodbye. Blue Eyes said yes and Lake was angry at him because of it and how clueless he was being. Blue Eyes was mocked by his traveling companions because of his cluelessness to Lake's attraction to him. War for the Planet of the Apes Lake is presumably Blue Eyes' wife as she greets him when he arrives after a long journey and they lovingly touch heads. She is also shown sitting alongside the Ape Council with her head on Blue Eyes' shoulder. She speaks up that it is impossible to move the entire colony overnight. After Blue Eyes' murder, Caesar charges Lake with taking care of Cornelius while he is away, stating, "You loved my son. Look after his brother". Later at the labor camp, while several of the other apes shun Caesar, Lake gently tells him to "forgive them, we've been through a lot". When McCullough has a gun to Caesar's head, trying to get him to tell the other apes to "get back to work" Lake lifts a rock above her head showing that she is ready to work, and thus saves his life when everyone begins to follow her. She is shown taking care of Cornelius again after they break free, clinging to him when an avalanche almost covers the apes. At the reaching the desert, she is seen with Rocket, watching Cornelius playing with Bad Ape and Nova, before turning to Maurice mourning over Caesar's body. Personality Lake seems to enjoy children as she is seen watching over them before greeting Blue Eyes. She also takes care of his little brother Cornelius. She is a faithful follower of Caesar and defends him while in captivity at McCullough's labor camp. Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Like all chimpanzees, Lake is very powerful and strong. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' As the daughter of two evolved apes, Lake has a high level of intelligence; because her parents inhaled the ALZ-113 early in their life, Lake has a higher level of intelligence than both of her parents combined. *'Speech:' As the daughter of two evolved chimpanzees, Lake was born with the ability of speech, while her father (and presumably her mother) learned to speak later in life. She did not have any verbal lines of dialogue in War, so it is unknown how good her english is. *'Sign Language:' Like her fellow apes, Lake knows American Sign Language. She uses it as a way of communication, to talk to other apes who cannot or have limited ability of verbal speech. Relationships See Lake/Relationships. Notes * Lake and Blue Eyes were romantically involved but were not (apparently) officially mated as Blue Eyes is seen sleeping with his family; but there is no direct evidence given to prove this. * After Caesar's death, it can be assumed that Lake played some role in raising Cornelius alongside Maurice and Rocket.. * Lake has a pendant with a fang of an unknown animal. Trivia *Many viewers mistook Lake as Cornelia before the release of latest trailer, which showed Cornelia and Blue Eyes are dead. *In Revelations, it is revealed that Lake is one of Blue Eyes' close childhood friends, along with Ash, as she has romantic feelings for Blue Eyes. Gallery *''See Lake/Gallery''. Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Apes Category:Female Characters Category:Apes Category:Evolved Apes Category:Living Characters Category:Animals Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Character Stubs Category:Chimpanzees Category:Heroes Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE)